


Lost & Found

by ForeverProvolone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Identity Reveal, Missing items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProvolone/pseuds/ForeverProvolone
Summary: Whenever you lose an item, it ends up in your soulmate’s possession.Marinette Dupain-Cheng tends to lose a lot of things, and Adrien Agreste always finds them.





	Lost & Found

The first time it happened, Marinette was just thankful her life wasn’t over. She couldn’t find her paper anywhere, and she knew Monsieur Duval would give her a lifetime’s worth of detentions if she even dared to ask for an extension. Luckily, Adrien found it in his backpack, and they both agreed he must have accidentally grabbed both of their papers from the printer. Marinette could’ve sworn she made sure she had her paper when she left the library but chalked it up to her exhaustion from the akuma attack the night before. Still, she brought Adrien a macaron the next day to thank him.

  
The second time it happened, Marinette thought it was strange, but not any stranger than fighting a super villain on a weekly basis. Adrien had walked into her parent’s bakery with his eyebrows scrunched together and held a small purse. Marinette nearly dropped the tray of croissants when she saw him, and then she actually did when she saw he had her purse. He said it was in his gym bag. Marinette couldn’t figure out how it got there, but was thankful she had it back. She gave him a box of non-floor croissants for free.

  
The third time it happened, Marinette was confused. She heard tapping on her window, but when she looked up, Chat Noir wasn’t there. Opening the skylight, she saw a ball of bright blue yarn and a note with a crudely drawn paw print that read, “ _I promise I didn’t steal it, but I found it in my room and knew it was yours. -Chat_ ” Sure, she hadn’t seen it in a while, but she thought Tikki had taken it to use as a nest for the past winter. She could have sworn she had a conversation with the kwami about it, but when she asked Tikki about it again , the small god said she had put it back once spring had arrived. So, how did Chat Noir end up with it?

  
The fourth time it happened, Marinette was suspicious. She had heard stories all her life about your soulmate ending up with something you lost, but didn’t think they were true— until now. The only problem was that she had never told Adrien about her Chat Noir themed pajamas. In fact, she hadn’t told anyone, except for the black cat himself. So, was Adrien Agreste her soulmate, and if so, how did he know these pajamas belonged to her when she never told him that? _Unless…_

  
The fifth time it happened, Marinette knew she was right. She wrote a letter to Adrien saying she was Ladybug and knew he was Chat Noir, and then she buried it in the garbage. When he showed up to school the next day with an envelope in his hand, she met his green eyes knowingly. Adrien ran to her, pulling her into a tight embrace, whispering, “ _My lady, it’s you. I found you,_ ” over and over again. She couldn’t bring herself to care that the entire class was whooping and cheering for her finally getting with her longtime crush when Adrien’s lips were moving in tandem with hers.


End file.
